newnewhomefandomcom-20200215-history
General Rules
Wiki Rules #All pages should follow these guidelines. #Do not edit a page without permission from the author. #Be respectful to others, treat others how you would like to be treated. #Give constructive criticism. Give the author ideas on how to improve, don't just trash-talk them. #Do not upload artwork made by an artist without their permission. #Do not upload, write, or link any NSFW content. #Any and all Alts are to be reported to the staff and closely monitored. #It is Wikia Law that all users must be 13 or older to have an account. If you are below the age of 13 and someone provides proof, you WILL be blocked until you become 13. Chat Rules General #'If a mod tells you to stop, you stop and don't complain.' #Please respect and be kind to others. #No NSFW images or videos are to be shared in main. Innuendos are fine, but are to be used sparingly. #No spamming. #No minimodding. #Condoning rape, thievery, murder, piracy, or any other illegal act will result in harsh punishment, at a moderator's discretion. #Swearing is allowed, as long as it isn't used as an insult towards anyone in the chat. #If a Alternate Account (Alt) doesn't present it's original account to the mods, the alt will be banned. Banned users will have any and all alts banned as well. Roleplays #No godmodding. #Absolutely no ERPs/SRPs are to be conducted in main. Those may only happen in PMs if all parties agree. #Don't start a main RP without asking the other users if they want to roleplay first. #Before you join an active RP in chat, ask first. You'll need to have an OC page here, and be accepted by the leader(s) of the AU/roleplay. #During main chat RPs, no torturing, or un-warned for headcanons. #When a RP is occurring in main, please use parenthesis(), brackets[], or some other way to designate Out Of Character speech as such. #It is generally discouraged to roleplay as a canon character. While not entirely prohibited, only experienced and well-proven roleplayers will be granted that privilege. # Chat Warnings Warnings The following are some common warnings used by our mods here that could be a little cryptic, along with the rule they correspond with. Warning Corresponding Rule No 24/7ing Roleplay Chat Rule #3 , , Spam in a can. General Chat Rule #4 General Chat Rule #3, Roleplay Chat Rule #2 Discipline Unless otherwise specified, or deemed otherwise by the mod(s) on duty, the track of discipline will look like this: #Warning - You should stop what you're doing that is causing the problem. #Kick (After 2 Warnings) - Please follow the rules for the chat, we all just want to have a good time. #Ban (After 2 Kick) - First Ban will be up to two hours, consecutive offenses after your first ban will lead to longer and longer bans up to and including three weeks until a total chat ban. Notes *To Mods and Admins: Abuse of your powers will not be tolerated in any way. *Be reminded that just because this is the usual protocol that not every mod will follow the same discipline track. *Also note that severe infractions will not be given the regular disciplinary track, and are subject to immediate infinite bans. Category:Rules